A New Raven?
by Amy23
Summary: When Raven kidnaps a new addition to the GF, he develops feelings for her. Well he turn into a different Raven?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place two years after Zoids GF  
***Raven Falls in Love*** Chapter 1  
The breeze ruffled the black hair of a young man standing on a cliff watching a group of laughing people walk into the Guardian Force base. His amethyst-gray eyes narrowed as he followed the path or a girl who was chatting to the guy leading the group. She had long, golden hair which she kept up in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes. By the looks of it, she was about 18 or so. He smirked to himself, she would be the perfect candidate to kidnap.  
"Shadow!," he shouted out loud. A black organoid suddenly appeared. With a blink of his sky blue eyes, he had wrapped his master into his chest with long cords, and was now flying away with him. Back at the base, a girl called Lydia was listening intently to the details a young man named Van Flyheight was giving her.  
"You will sleep up on the second floor, and all of our rooms will be close to it. The cafeteria is on the first floor, but I wouldn't try their food if I were you. The hanger is through that door, and that just about sums that up! Did I forget anything, Fiona?" Fiona, also a girl with blond hair but had amber eyes, shook her head.  
"I don't think so. I hope you'll enjoy being a part of the Guardian Force!" Lydia smiled.  
"I think I will, Fiona. Lieutenant Flyheight, sir, is there anything else you think I should know?"  
"Yes, there's one more thing," Van said. "But just call me Van. There is this guy called Raven. He is a cruel, heartless maverick. He destroys bases and ends lives without even thinking about it. He is the only one so far that we haven't been able to defeat. We are all constantly on watch for him. He pilots a Geno Breaker and is a tough opponent, he almost never loses. Oh, yes, and he also has a black organoid. One that goes by the name of Shadow." He was very serious as he said all of this, and Lydia could already feel her heart speeding up just thinking about it. She noticed that all of the others had become tense, too. There was Moonbay, who shivered a little as Lydia glanced at her; Irvine, who had clenched his fists at the mere memory of Raven; & Thomas, who growled quietly. The only one not worried was Fiona, who seemed cheerful at all times.  
"Um, okay.so, what do I do now?", she asked awkwardly.  
"Since it's your first day, how about you take the day off? Fiona, can you show her to her room?"  
"I'll come, too!" This was shouted by Moonbay, a girl with tan skin and brown hair. She wanted to forget about Raven as soon as possible, and what way was better to take her mind off things that to help a friend get used to a new base?  
"Okay!", Lydia said enthusiastically, "Let's go!" The three of them rode the elevator up to a nice room, painted a pale blue color with white furniture. "Yay! Blue's my favorite color!", Lydia exclaimed as she gazed around the room. She had never had a room as big as this. Her parents were killed a long time ago by an unknown organoid and she had been living alone after that. But that was almost 10 years ago and she tried to forget about it. But still, when Moonbay and Fiona had left her alone to unpack, her hands went to an old picture frame first. This was her favorite and only one of her parents. They were sitting on their porch, and she was in their arms. She remembered how they had gotten one of their neighbors to take it. Right before, though, they had all been looking at the stars. When a curiously bright one had shown up, her parents had proceeded to explain that it was a planet. The planet where they had came from, the Blue Planet.... She unconsciously brushed away the tears that had escaped her cerulean eyes. She was part of the Guardian Force, now. She had a family now. People who actually cared about her.... Sighing, she put it away on a dresser right next to the bed and began to unpack her clothes.  
Back with Raven.  
"Alright, we will strike when they are sleeping. You, Shadow, will be the distraction while I go and take her away. Don't screw up."  
"Rrrrarrr" Don't worry, I won't mess up.  
"Humph, you better not", the youth replied, communicating in a language only organoids and their masters would understand. He checked on the Geno Breaker once more and then leaned against the cave wall, thinking that he might as well get a few hours of sleep before it was time. "Shadow, wake me up at 1:00.", he managed to mumble before sleep overcame his tired body.  
One o'clock in the morning at the GF Base.  
All of the alarms were going off. Soldiers as well as captains, lieutenants, majors, and even colonels were rushing around.  
"All men to their zoids! We're being attacked by a Geno Breaker!", the intercom crackled.  
"What is it?", Lydia cried to Van.  
"I think it's him. Raven." He quickly made a decision. "Lydia, you, Fiona, and Moonbay will stay in your rooms. We can handle this. We have more power than we need." I hope, he thought to himself, but it's too much of a risk letting the girls out, too. He ran off, and was soon joined by Irvine and Thomas. Lydia, Fiona, and Moonbay watched their forms run down the hall.  
"Who does he think he is? I'm a lieutenant of the GF, too!", Lydia scoffed to their retreating backs.  
"Come on, Lydia, he's only trying to protect us," said an exasperated Fiona, who had gone through this several times already. "Let's just do what he says. Tell ya what. Why don't we all stay together! We can chat and wait for them to get back!" They went into Fiona's room, which was painted a pale pink color. But an unknown captor was already waiting behind the door, and it knocked all three of them unconscious as they walked in, none of them even getting a chance to make a single noise.  
"Too easy," the voice sneered from under the hooded cloak. He chose the one that he had wanted, and set off with his victim, only pausing to pick up some spare clothes from the room that was pale blue. Smirking to himself, he walked towards a nearby cave, where a red Geno Breaker was already waiting. A black organoid was standing at the entrance, and took his master's burden away from him. Gently lowering his prize to the ground and covering her with a few blankets, he gave his master a blanket and curled up next to him.  
Lydia's POV.  
I awoke to a bright light shining in on me. How did I get in a cave? Then the memories came flooding back to me. We were attacked, and.and.I got kidnapped, I finally decided. There was a throbbing pain in my head. My hand went to it, and I felt a huge lump that was probably bruised. Then I noticed another presence in the cave. A boy, about 20, was lightly snoring with a dark ball of something beside him. When I realized that it was an organoid, and organoid that matched Van's descriptions exactly, I let out a small gasp. This woke my captor up. His violet-gray eyes glared at me from under a canopy of dark, gray-black hair. This must be Raven, the evil murderer. But you've gotta admit, I thought to myself, he is really cute. He straightened up, revealing a dark uniform with midnight blue, purple, and black garments. They showed only a part of his well defined muscles, but hid most of them from me. Unlike Van, I thought, he had to get a chunk cut off to show his small abs. This last thought made me guilty. He was on my side. Suddenly, I noticed that he was just staring at me strangely. I was only in my nightgown! A blush slowly crept to my cheeks. "Um, do you happen to have any spare clothes?", I asked, knowing quite well that he wouldn't. But to my surprise, he pulled out one of my outfits from a bag on a floor and tossed it to me. I was shocked and touched at his thoughtfulness. "Uh, do you think you can leave so I can change?", I asked once more. This time he looked away, blushing, and strode off toward all of the light. I quickly pulled on the uniform. How he had managed to grab my new GF uniform in his haste was weird. But then I went out to join him. Raven had a lean figure, and he was staring off into the horizon.  
"We'll have to go soon, they'll be on our tail in a few hours." he stated. Walking back to the cave, he picked up all of his belongings and woke Shadow up. He pushed me towards the Geno Breaker and made me sit in the back seat. Soon, we were gliding over the sand, with Shadow flying alongside us. By now, I had decided to ask him a few questions and was plucking up the courage to talk to him.  
"Raven,..why.why did you kidnap me?", I blurted out.  
"Because nobody would have known. They all think about the two other girls. No one would have thought about me kidnapping the new girl. They thought that I didn't know about you yet. But you will be just as good as a hostage.", came the reply. "And besides, you're cute."  
Raven's POV  
Damn! I shouldn't have let that slip! Now she knows that I think she's cute! Looking back at the screen and pretending to be interested in all of the different controls, I furiously blamed myself.  
Lydia's POV  
My eyes widened in shock. He thinks that I'm cute? Ooh, I can see that he's under a lot of pressure right now. It was true. You could see that his face was red. Pestering him even more, I asked, "Really?" He squirmed and turned around to face me.  
"Don't ask me anymore questions until I'm ready!", he snapped at me.  
"Why? I asked, pestering him even more.  
"Just shut the fuck up!", he said back.  
"No, I want you to answer my questions!", I sang.  
"I told you! Shut up! Damn!"  
"Answer my questions first," I persisted. And suddenly, he turned around, facing me.  
"If you say one more thing, I promise that you'll regret it!", he whispered in a deadly voice. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek. Our noses were practically going to touch. What was he going to do to me? I was terrified, backing up as far as my seat would allow. All the same, his eyes were hypnotizing. I found myself lost in his gaze. How I wanted to tear away, finding that I couldn't! But he stayed that way for a few more seconds and then turned back. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't go down. Taking deep breaths, I tried to admire the scenery. But since it was in the desert, there wasn't that much to admire. So I decided to try to sleep. Later, I awoke to a cold voice. It was already dark, and my stomach was protesting from the lack of food. I had lived like this before in my childhood, and I tried to ignore it. He motioned for me to get out. I saw a fire with a pot over it. By the smell of it, it was soup. Two bowls of soup were already on the ground, along with spoons. I sipped it hungrily. He drank his more slowly. Although the soup had warmed me up, I still shivered as I stared at the ground. He must have seen me, because soon, a dark leather jacket was thrown on me, still warm with body heat. I stared, disbelieving. "It's okay, I'm used to it," he answered. He was only in a tight t-shirt and the night air was chilly. But when we were getting ready to sleep, it had gotten even colder. "We'll have to sleep close to each other," he informed me. "It's going to get even colder during the night." Although I wanted to protest, I also didn't like the prospect of me getting sick. But I stopped and lay my sleeping bag 3 feet away from him, refusing to go any closer. He shrugged, not caring. I crawled in, fully dressed, and soon fell asleep.  
Raven's POV  
She looked cold, hugging herself in the sleeping bag. She still had my jacket on, she was smart. She was slowly getting closer to me, attracted by the heat I was giving off. When we were about a couple of inches apart, I didn't want to watch her shiver anymore, so I finally took her into my arms. It got considerably warmer after a few minutes, and she stopped moving around. I still didn't know her name. darn, why am I getting so soft? "Shadow, come here," I commanded in an undertone. He obeyed. "Lay next to us, your metal plating should transfer some energy from the fire to us." Of, course, he followed my orders. Although I didn't like zoids, Shadow was probably one of the ones that were exceptions. But my thoughts were soon lost to sleep..  
~Amy  
  
Please Review! Flames are allowed, just explain why! 


	2. Author's note

Sorry everybody, I'm not going to be posting anymore. But if you see the same chapter on another story, it'll be my new account. Thanks to all the people who reviewed for this story. Sorry again!  
  
~Amy 


End file.
